The Avatar in Narnia
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: Aang, and all of the other main characters from Avatar World somehow end up in Narnia and then fight to free Narnia. They then return home.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Avatar in Narnia**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I don't own Avatar, but I do own Narvatar. **_You can't use it!_**

Aang was finishing up his elements training, for the day, and the rest of the team was ready to move onto a new location for camp. While flying on Appa, the gang came across a mysterious table and landed to explore. As they landed, some sort of creature ran ahead and said, "The Avatar and his friends are here." Curious, the twelve friends followed the creature and met and were greeted by Aslan as follows; "Welcome, Avatar Aang, last of the Air Nomads. Welcome, Katara, Waterbending Master. Welcome, Iroh, Dragon of the West. Welcome, Zuko, friend and spiritual great-grandson of the Avatar. Welcome, Toph Beifong, the Blind Bandit. Welcome, Shyu, the only sage willing to aid the Avatar. Welcome, Kyoshi Warriors, last of your kind. Welcome, Suki, great Kyoshi Warrior captain. Welcome, Sokka, great warrior." When Aslan greeted Shyu, joy went through Katara, Sokka, and Aang, because they thought Shyu was dead. When King Bumi arrived the next day, he given a greeting by Aslan and the greeting was: "Welcome, King Bumi, mad genius of Omashu and the Earth Kingdom." Everyone who would help Aslan in the battle of Narnia was present when Aslan exchanged his life for Edmund Pevensie, Prince Zuko, General Iroh, and Shyu. Aslan went to the stone table and, on the way there, Lucy and Susan Pevensie, Edmund's two sisters, along with Katara and Suki, accompanied him to the Stone Table. The four friends secretly watched Aslan get killed, but neither Suki nor Katara noticed Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai among the White Witch's warriors. After the White Witch's army left, the four friends went and sat next to Aslan. At sunrise, he was alive again and the five friends were racing to the White Witch's palace. When they arrived, the group split up and searched the castle for stone statues. Katara and Suki stuck together and Suki told Katara the story of Suki's proud lineage. "Katara, with me being a non-bender of the Earth Kingdom, this going to come as a surprise to you, but I actually am a direct descendant of a great Earthbender. That particular Earthbender was none other than Avatar Kyoshi herself, for whom the island and the island's defenders are named. Apparently on her side of the family, the girls are all only children and their eyes are all the same color as their fathers' eyes are. According to Kyoshi Island tradition, only direct descendants of Avatar Kyoshi can become the Kyoshi Warrior captain. That is why my eyes are brown like my father's, instead of green like my mother's eyes were and why I am the Kyoshi Warrior captain instead of someone else. Katara, I'm not boring you, am I? Katara, I've never had the courage to tell anyone this, but I am actually an orphan. My mother was killed in a Fire Nation attack on the island and my father became stricter and wouldn't let me leave the island unless he knew where I was going to be. I was only four-years-old when my mother died and I have very few memories of her. My father died when I was six-years-old and I have only two more years of memories of my father than of my mother. I was then raised by the Kyoshi Warriors and began my training to become the next Kyoshi Warrior Captain. I became the Kyoshi Warrior Captain, a few years ago, met you, Sokka, and Aang, when you guys came to the island, I fell in love with Sokka, got my butt kicked by Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, and now I'm here in Narnia. End of my life story. So, what was your life like?" Katara was standing there, staring at Suki with her mouth wide open and only managed to say, "Wow, Suki." They got with the others and went to join the battle. On the way to the battle field, Katara reluctantly told Suki the story of Katara's life. "Well, Suki, my life story isn't nearly as exciting as your story was, up until we get up to the present moment. Well, I guess I should start when I was five and Sokka was pretty dumb and six years old. The first part will mostly be about Sokka and the stupid things he did to impress girls. The first thing he did, was get a fishhook stuck in his thumb , and then tried to get that fishhook out using another fishhook which also got stuck in his thumb as well and Dad was pretty mad and I stuck healing him, but if you look closely at his right thumb, you can still see the scars where the hooks were stuck in his thumb. I had not really known my mother that well and she was murdered by the Fire Nation when I was six and I didn't know I could Waterbend yet and my mother gave me her necklace, the year before, to remember her by, just in case she died. My dad and the other warriors went to fight the Fire Nation in the Earth Kingdom, two years ago, then barely six months ago, Sokka and I found Aang, met you, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Bumi." The battle ended as soon as the new warriors arrived at the battle site. Narnia was freed from the rule of the White Witch and Katara and Lucy healed their wounded comrades. The Avatar, his friends, and everyone else from the Avatar world, returned to their world to either help the Avatar save the world or to try to stop the Avatar from saving the world.

_**The End**_


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	3. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
